I'll Never Leave
by loveknowsnoboundries
Summary: Sequel to I'll Never Run. Nick's dad is getting out of jail, and Jeff's worried. - sorry, I still suck at summaries.
1. Catching Up

Nick's P.O.V.

We've been going strong for 3 months now, Jeff and I. Things have been great. You have no idea how amazing it is to not be afraid to lean over and kiss his lips, or hold him at night, or brush his hair back. The look in his eyes when he tells me he loves me, well, I can't help but believe him.

Everyone was so happy when we got together. I didn't expect the reaction we got from people, especially the Warbler's. I think they wanted us to get together more than they wanted Kurt and Blaine to, and that's saying something!

Everything is perfect, to say the least. We go out for dinner every weekend, movie nights ever Friday, and we study together every night. Plus the shared room is just an added bonus. We've taken to cuddling every night. It's breathtaking to wake up to Jeff's beautiful face every morning.

I wasn't expecting anything to break us out of our ongoing honey-moon faze. I was too wrapped up in our love to remember that life was still going on around us. It's been 3 months. That's the drawing date, the winning ticket. I admit I'd forgotten. Things had been too _perfect_, and I can't believe I didn't expect it to end sooner. But being lost in love and lust, I did. I forgot one of the most important days of my life.

My dad was getting out of jail in one week.

* * *

><p>Jeff's P.O.V.<p>

I pretended to forget. I acted like I wasn't worried. But this was _Nick. _My _boyfriend._ Something like this wasn't just something I could forget about just like that. Not even the amazingness of our relationship could distract me. Unfortunately.

Nick is my everything. I'm a love-sick puppy when it comes to him. I would do anything for him, and I would die if anything happened to him. This means that if his dad makes one thought that I don't approve of, I will kick his ass into next week.

I couldn't help but feel that his dad was planning something. I've read stories where teen's dads have gone to jail, and as soon as their released they come after them. It's scary thinking that something like this could happen to Nick. _My Nick._

Call me paranoid, or crazy, diluted, but I don't even care. I have nightmares every night about what might happen, ever since Nick told me 2 months ago his dad would be getting out on February 12th.

Being right before Valentine's Day, this changed my plans drastically for what I was planning. I had wanted to take him out to this fancy Italian restraint, because I know how much he likes that kind of stuff. But now, all I wanted to do was take him to fucking _Italy_. What if his dad tried something? What if he barged in our date, demanding Nick follow him outside? What if then he beats the shit out of him, and I was in the bathroom so I don't even know he needs help? Then what if I go outside looking for Nick and his dad tries to kill me? Or what if Nick's dead? That would be…

_No,_ I tell myself. Stop worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet. His dad could get out and be completely different. He hasn't had a drink in months, and he still might have to go to rehab.

_Forget about it¸_ I tell myself.

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

Jeff's been acting strange lately. I don't know really, but it seems like something's on his mind. Whenever I ask him what it is, he acts like he doesn't even know what I'm talking about. But I'm not stupid, and neither is he. I've been doing some thinking, and as soon as I remembered my dad, it hit me. _What if Jeff's known this whole time?_ But he would have told me. Right?

Maybe he thought I knew. Probably. What idiot would forget the day his abusive dad got out of jail? Well, that would be me. But what I didn't understand why Jeff would be stressing out more than me. Yes, he reads all those horror stories, but does he really think my dad would do that? Maybe I'm being delirious. What if I love my dad too much to accept the fact he could be that… evil?

Like I said last time, he really is a great guy. Without the alcohol, that is. He taught me how to play basketball, hockey, got me into Dalton, and encouraged me to join the Warblers. He was so supportive of me when I first told him I was gay. But when he drinks….

It's scary, if you think about it. But I have faith that he can change. He did it once, I'm sure he could do it again. My mom wants to file for divorce. Naturally, there's no way we'd be letting him back again. But what if that only angers him more? Or what if he stops drinking, and then relapses...?

I don't even know anymore. But if Jeff's worried, then maybe I should be too. Maybe I should just talk to him about it...

* * *

><p>Jeff's P.O.V.<p>

Nick doesn't even seem like he's worried. I don't know why, but if I were him, I would be losing my shit! Maybe he's still too confident in his dad. Maybe I should be too. But if he tries anything I swear I'll…well...something bad!

Maybe I should just talk to Nick about it. If he's not stressing, then why am I? He's not my dad. It's not my problem.

I'm stressing because I love him. That's why this is tearing me apart. I'd rather die than have anything happen to Nick.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. Just because I've had daddy issues in the past, doesn't mean it will be as bad for Nick.

It will be worse. His dad _hit_ him. He beat him up. Yes, he was drunk, but that's no excuse. Why did he start drinking again? We don't even know. The worst thing my dad was cheat on my mom with some stripper, then ditch us and got re-married in Spain. Yeah, _Spain._

I'll just ask Nick about it. We have one week left before we really need to worry. _Just relax, Jeff._

_Breathe._


	2. Confrontation

It was February 7th. That meant 5 more days before Nick's dad was released.

"Nick, we need to talk," Jeff asked one night, looking over at Nick, whose nose was buried in his science text.

"Yeah, one second," Nick mumbled, clearly not caring what Jeff had to say. Jeff sighed. He _really _had to talk to Nick about his dad.

"Nick, please," Jeff said, his tone softer, leaking with drops of worry. Nick noticed the blonde's tone, and looked up with a questioning look.

"What is it?" he asked slowly, setting his book down, finally giving Jeff the attention he needed.

"It's the 7th..." he muttered, avoiding Nick's gaze. Nick sighed. His suspicions were confirmed: Jeff was worried about his dad getting out of jail.

"Yes, I know. Care to explain the problem?" Nick said with a sigh. Jeff looked at him with and incredulous look.

"Look, I can see you're not as worried about this as I am, but would you please show some sign that you care? Your dad is getting out, in 5 days," Jeff said. His voice was quiet, but full of power and tension. Nick looked into Jeff's eyes, and this time, Jeff didn't turn away. Looking closer, Nick saw just how worried his boyfriend was. Jeff's eyes were pain filled with worry. It hurt Nick immensely seeing his lover like this. He stood up from his place on the bed and walked over to the blonde. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, holding him.

"I care Jeff, I really do. I'm just trying not to make a big deal out of this. We don't know what is going to happen. He could be completely different. He was last time. Besides, I'm sure he'll be forced into rehab seeing as this is the second time it's happened," he said softly.

"I know, it's just..." Jeff stumbled. He felt completely naked, telling Nick what he really felt. But he was his boyfriend, and they'd shared stuff in the past before. Hell, they share a lot more now. So why was this so hard? Because Nick could leave him. When they were just friends, they could get away with so much more, but now that they were together? Jeff was constantly scared that Nick would find out he didn't truly love him.

"Baby, what is it?" Nick asked softly, pulling back from the taller boy so he could look into his eyes. Jeff melted at the sight of Nick's big, brown eyes. Sighing, he spoke what was on his heart.

"I'm just scared. All the time. I'm scared your dad will hurt you again, or that he'll come after you. I'm scared he will try something, try to ruin you, or us. I'm scared I'm overreacting, and that you'll think I'm stupid, or that you'll stop loving me. I'm scared I won't be enough anymore, and I'm scared your dad will... do something, something that he can't take back. My dad left me and my mom, and it hurt us. But he never hit me, or her. Your dad crossed a line no parent should cross, and I don't care that he was drunk, that's no excuse for hurting the thing I love the most in the world," he said, softly, but jumbled. Nick looked at him with those soft brown eyes, threatening to shed a few tears.

"Jeff," he said quietly,"I'll always love you. You are the only thing I need. You're not stupid for caring. In fact, I think it's amazing that someone actually cares about me this much. It continues to amaze me that you even love me, with all my imperfections and flaws. But Jeff, as long as you love me, I love you. My dad, no matter what he does, will never ruin us. I'll never let him get to me, not anymore. If he tries something, well, it's just a bump in the road. We'll get through it, together. Okay?"

Jeff smiled at Nick, wondering how he got so damn lucky.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked, grabbing Nick's hand. Nick smiled back holding on tighter as they headed down to Warbler practice.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Warbler practice was the same as always. Well, as normal as it can be for a group of teenage boys. Of course, Blaine was still getting solos, but Kurt often was granted permission to duet with his boyfriend. Jeff constantly wished that he and Nick would get the same opportunity. He's heard Nick sing, like<em> really<em> sing, and he was incredible. _For Your Entertainment_ was nothing compared to the time he overheard Nick sing _Uptown Girl_ in the shower. He'd been practicing for the solo audition he'd been once again asked to try out for. Jeff was also asked, but he was planning on singing _Gives You Hell_. Both were song ideas for the Warbler's sectional performance, and they were currently all learning the background harmonies. Auditions were the 9th, so they still had some time before they got to find out who _(Blaine)_ got the solos. By auditioning for different songs, the boys hoped _maybe _they would each get a solo. But of. course those were wishes, they all knew Blaine was the star here, whether they liked it or not.

"I don't know why you're even paying attention," Jeff said to Nick when they took a break from _Uptown Girl_.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, giving him a strange look. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You've got this solo in the bag. I heard you the other day. You were incredible," he said with a smirk. Nick blushed, then playfully slapped Jeff's arm.

"Oh sure, just like you've got _Gives You Hell_? You still paid attention," he countered.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, I happen to be an amazing actor, and that my friend was called _acting_. Some might also refer to it as," he cleared his throat for a dramatic pause," _avoiding the gavel_," he said with a laugh, eyeing up Wes, who was currently whispering to the chunk of wood, while David rolled his eyes and tried to pry the instrument away. Nick laughed at his boyfriend's antics, as they were summoned back to their places once more.

For the rest of the practice, Nick sung the lyrics to the song clearly in his head, Jeff giving him a knowing wink when he accidentally sang them instead of his harmony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>K, I know I know. It's been forever. I might not end up finishing this or WWWU for another few months. I've been busy, and I wanna start a CrissColfer fic, cause all the ones I like never get finished :P  
>Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading though, you guys are awesome. Also, if any of you want to get in touch with me, please check out my profile for my email and my tumblr. I'm mostly on my tumblr, so if you ever want to get a hold of me, start there!<br>Thaanks again. :)**_

_**-loveknowsnoboundries**_


End file.
